The present application is related to display systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for subpixel rendering source image data over time. Temporal subpixel rendering may be used to improve viewing angle in LCD displays or to improve subpixel rendering in other display technologies.
In commonly owned U.S. Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232 entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING” filed Jul. 25, 2001, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0015110 (“the '110 application”); (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278, 353, entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”); (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278, 352, entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”); (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094, entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUBPIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application); (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278, 328, entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”); (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393, entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”); and (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347, 001, entitled “SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”), novel subpixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices. The '110, '225, '179, '724, '423, '581 and '479 applications are all incorporated by reference herein.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with subpixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned U.S. Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612, entitled “CONVERSION OF RGB PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO PENTILE MATRIX SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”); (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355, entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”); (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215, 843, entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUBPIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002, and published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”). The '992, '058, and '906 applications are herein incorporated by reference herein.